thewarpintheeastfandomcom-20200214-history
Erredan the Black
Erredan, known as Erredan the Black to the few who know him from his dark past, is a powerful warlock working under a contract for the Mages Guild. While justifiably insane, the Mages Guild uses him as a witch hunter to hunt down his own kind (necromancers, dark wizards, etc.). In return for his services, the guild ignores what he has done in his past. Though many still fear his name, many more have began to use his services, hiring him to complete jobs that many mercenaries would turn down. History Erredan was born the son of two very powerful mages, both visiting the Telvanni in Morrowind at the time of his birth. Though, there is a history to his childhood after that, very, very few know it simply because his story doesn't begin until many years later. Erredan showed signs of having control of magicka from a youg age, as such it wasn't long before the mages guild became interested in him. Though he stayed with his parents for many years, learning from them, he was eventually sent off to Cyrodiil to the Mages Guild to study around the age of twenty. While his parents had far more to teach him than the mages guild ever could, he was a sucker for knowledge, and they had a nearly infinite supply of knowledge; both mundane and surreal. While Erredan was a fan of knowledge, he wasn't a fan of rules and when certain schools of magicka as well as certain books were banned from being read or learned, it only piqued his interests in them. It wasn't long before he began to delve into the darker sides of magicka and while much of what he studied was overlooked by the Mages Guild, some of it was not, such as Necromancy. For many years he kept his studies secret, but under the watchful eye of his masters, nothing could be hidden for too long. When it was discovered what the Altmer was studying (and practicing) he was accused of using dark magicka and branded a necromancer. Erredan was forced to flee the guild, and was hunted day and night by spellblades and witch hunters. The only way to protect himself was to delve deeper and deeper into the very dark arts that had gotten him into the situation. So one could say that the mages guild simply stoked the fire in him, and by hunting him, caused him to become what he would soon become. Erredan disappeared for the space of many years, though rumors of a powerful dark mage named Erredan the Black in Skyrim did surface; it was never discovered if Erredan and Erredan the Black were the same person, though many assumed they were. Almost thirty years after Erredan had been banished from the mages guild, he returned to Cyrodiil from an unknown location, and returned to the mages tower with a proposition. He knew the whereabouts of well over fifteen necromancer lairs throughout Cyrodiil and other parts of Tamriel. If the mages guild agreed to clear all charges against him, he would not only rat out the necromancers, but would help the mages guild kill them. Obviously, the guild decided it was better to let one dark wizard live if it meant the killing of a hundred more, so they agreed and Erredan got quite the reputation as a witch hunter, and eventually a mercenary. The rest as they say, is history. Abilities Back to Characters Category:Characters Category:Player Characters